Live A New Life
by XFH12147
Summary: Epilogue to Vampires Prey It has been four years since Izumi saw Kouji and the vampires. Now Kouji said he is meeting her somewhere, but isnt he dead. And who is the new kid? Is he Kouji or just a jerk?
1. Computer Chat

A/N:Here is the epilogue to Vampires Prey. Hope you hate it. Just   
kidding. Here is a brief info on what is happening now.  
  
Izumi is eighteen year old now, and still live in the same house she   
did five years ago. She goes to collage and has three friend. There   
names are Diana, Amanda, and Lily.  
(I know I`m using my name too)  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
*********(Izumi`s house)*********  
  
(Izumi`s thoughts)  
I can`t belive it`s been three years already. These years have past by   
so quickly, yet so sorrowful. There isn`t one day that I haven`t   
missed or thought about him. Sometimes I wounder if it was just a   
dream. I still remember those words he said to me just before he died,   
"I`ll always and forever love you" always rang in my ear. Sometimes, I  
could have swarm he was right there behind me, helping me out when I   
needed it. I thought I was going crazy to believe this, but it`s just   
that I miss him so much.   
  
(no one`s pov)  
Izumi got out of bed and walk into the bathroom to freshen up. It was   
6:00am in the morning but she couldn`t go back to sleep. Once she was   
done, she sat infront of her computer and went to her usual favorite   
site to talk to her three friends.   
  
{Tag Baord}  
  
Izumi: Hi guys  
Lily: Hi Izumi  
Amanda: Hey  
Diana: Hello  
Lily: So what`s new?  
Izumi: Well, sleepy that`s one thing.  
Diana: Why, didn`t get enough sleep or something.  
Amanda: It is 6:00am in the morning.  
Lily: True. Very true.  
Diana: Sooooo Lily didn`t you tell me you had a crush on this guy named  
Robert.  
Amanda:Hey, you never told me you like Robert.  
Lily: Well, I don`t really like him, I just think he`s a little cute.  
Diana: She means to say hot.  
Lily: Shut up Diana or else I`ll tell them who you like.  
Diana: You wouldn`t dare.  
Lily: Oh wouldn`t I. Diana likes Anthony. Diana likes Anthony.  
Amanda: What! You like him.  
Diana: Well at least I don`t have a crush on Raven like you do Amanda.  
Lily: Hey Izumi do you like anyone?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
after a while  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lily: Izumi are you still?  
Izumi: Huh, yea I`m still here.  
Amanda: What happened? Did we bore you with our little girl talk?  
Izumi: Ha Ha Ha, very funny.  
Diana: So you never answered Lily`s question.  
Izumi: What was it?  
Lily: Do you have a crush on someone?  
Izumi: Um.....I did. I mean do.  
Amanda: Who? Who? Who?  
Izumi: Ummmm  
Diana: Come on tell us, we`re your friends.  
Lily: Best friends.  
Izumi: Ummmm  
  
Then the screen on Izumi`s computer turned black.  
  
"What just happened" asked Izumi looking at the screen.  
  
A new tag board showed up that was light blue.  
  
VPKou: Hi Izumi. Haven`t seen you in a while.  
Izumi: Um, who is this?  
VPKou: Aww can`t you tell by the name I`m using,  
Izumi: No I can`t. Is this a joke? Lily are you trying to trick me   
again like last time.  
VPKou: I`ll give you two hints. 1.We haven`t seen eachother since 5   
years. 2.I said that I would always and forever love you. Now do you  
know who I am?  
  
Izumi thought for a while then put the clues together and knew who it   
was.  
  
Izumi: Kouji-kun.  
VPKou: Well , at least you remember.  
  
Tears of joy started comming out of Izumi`s eyes.  
  
Izumi: Kouji-kun I`ve missed you so much. Where are you? Are you ok? I  
thought you were.....you know, dead.  
VPKou: Hey you can`t finish me off that easy. Well yes I am dead, or   
at least I thought but that still doesn`t mean I can`t still find a   
way to talk to you. Yes I`m fine. You`ll know where I am too, very   
soon. Maybe not right now but later for sure.  
Izumi: Ok but why can`t I see you now?  
VPKou: Just wait until later ok. Got to go. Seeya.  
  
Izumi was about to type "wait" but the screen turned into what it was  
before.  
  
Lily: Hey Izumi are you still there?  
Izumi: Oh yea I`m still here.  
Diana: What took so long for you to answer us?   
Amanda: I thought you had left or something.  
Izumi: I just was lost in thought that`s all.  
Diana: You`ve been lost in thought alot of times already. What do you   
think about anyways?  
Lily: Hey guys do you know what time it is?  
Amanda: No, why?  
Lily: 7:30. Time for school. We`ll be late. Hello.  
Diana/Amanda: Shoot I forgot.  
Izumi: Well, I guess I`ll you in school then. Seeya  
Lily/Diana/Amanda: Bye  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Izumi logged off line and shut her computer. She closed her eyes and   
was overcome by joy. She was going to see Kouji again.   
  
"I wonder how much he`s changed over the years. I should look my best   
if he`s going to see me" Izumi thought to herself.  
  
Izumi got up and walked over to her closet.  
  
"I wounder what should I wear" she asked herself and looked at all her   
outfits.  
  
She picked a pink shirt, blue jeans, and a navy blue jacket. Once she   
was done, she ran down the stairs, and put her shoes on. Then grabbed   
her bookbag and out the door.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(At school)  
Izumi walked up the stairs in her school and saw Lily, Diana, and   
Amanda infront of their lockers.(yes all of there lockers are together,  
that is how they became friends)  
  
"Hey guy" Izumi shouted to them in a happy voice.  
  
"Hey Izumi" said Amanda.  
  
"Why are you so happy today?" asked Diana.  
  
"Also what happen in the morning. Why did you just stop talking after   
we asked you who you liked?" asked Lily  
  
"Wo, one at a time. I`m happy because today I`m going to meet an old   
friend" Izumi said with a smile"In the morning I fell asleep infront   
of my computer that`s why I didn`t answer you guys" she lied.  
  
The Bell Rang  
  
"Well I guess it`s class time. We better get going" said Izumi.  
  
They left to thier classroom. Once they got inside they took thier   
assigned seats. Mrs. Moshito came into the room and anounced that they  
had a new student.  
  
"Ok class today we have a new student" Mrs. Moshito said.  
  
A young man, 18 years old came into the room. He had short, black hair   
and had a black hat over it. He was six feet tall, and wore a white   
shirt with black jacket over that. All the girls(or women) started   
staring at him and said stuff like, "he is the definition of handsome"   
or "I would love to be his girlfriend" and gave him dreamy looks.  
  
Izumi didn`t know who the young man was, but he did look alittle like   
Kouji.  
  
"Everyone please welcome.............  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N:Is this new guy Kouji? Maybe or maybe not. I did make him look   
kinda like Kouji, but that doesn`t mean it`s him. Who knows maybe it`s   
his brother? 


	2. New Kid or New Jerk

A/N: Sorry for the wait people I had a citywide test so I couldn't write any chapters to my fics. Had ALOT of studying to do. Here the next chapter anyway. ************************************************************************  
  
"Everyone please welcome Tasharmaru Tamari," said Mrs. Moshito. (I know he has a long name. You can call him Tashi)  
  
"Hi/Hello/Hey" the class said.  
  
Tasharmaru didn't say anything. All he did was tip his hat up and saw Izumi. Then smiled.  
  
Izumi looked in back of her to see what he was smiling at. Then turned to face her, and realized that he was smiling at her. I light blushed showed on her cheek.  
  
"Is that new kid smiling at me? I must be going crazy. And why does he look like Kouji-kun? Ok now I know I'm going crazy. Well I still have to say he does look cute. OMG (oh my god), I can't believe I just thought that" Izumi said to herself and shook her head.  
  
The girls started saying stuff like, "He's cute" or "Cute, you mean dreamy"  
  
Izumi laughed to herself at that. "Just like when Kouji first came into my class?" she said to herself.  
  
"Tashamaru please sit next to Izumi" said Mrs. Moshito. "Please raise you hand Izumi"  
  
Izumi raised her hand. Tasharmaru walked up to her and sat in the seat to the right of her. He tipped his cap down to cover his eyes and bent back in his chair. Then he put his hands behind his head and started to fall asleep.  
  
Izumi stared at him. "What a jerk. Falling asleep in class like that. But I have to say a cute jerk" Izumi thought to herself and put a hand to cover her mouth. Then blushed again. "What is the matter with me. I've been missing Kouji so much I think I'm becoming delirious"  
  
Tashamaru opened his eyes slightly and looked at Izumi.  
  
"Silly girl. Just like the old times" Tashamaru whispered trying not to let Izumi hear him but failed.  
  
"Who does he think he is calling me that. And what does he mean just like old times I've never meet a guy this weird before" Izumi thought.  
  
Tasharmaru closed his eyes again and laughed quietly to himself.  
  
"Forgot me already. Ha. And we had a great adventure together too" Tasharmaru said so only Izumi could hear him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Izumi shouted, but then she realized she shouted it, and not whispered it. Izumi started to blush.  
  
"Miss Orimoto maybe if you pay attention to what I was teaching, you would know what I was talking about," said Mrs. Moshito.  
  
"Gomen" Izumi whispered, then blushed, and sat there quietly. (Gomen means sorry)  
  
Tasharmaru saw this and laughed quietly.  
  
Izumi growled and whispered to Tasharmaru, "I really hate you"  
  
Tasharmaru took his headphones out, and put them on. He then pressed the play button to hear music.  
  
"I think you mean the opposite of what you said" Tasharmaru whispered to Izumi.  
  
"I don't have time to talk to you. I'm waiting for a very special person" Izumi whispered back.  
  
"Huh, oh sorry I can't hear you I have my CD player on" Tasharmaru whispered, but said it in a kinda sarcastic way.  
  
Izumi was now really pissed off. She wanted to strangle this new guy, or at least push him off his stupidity throne. Any minute now Izumi was going to get off her chair, and punch him right in the face. But then  
  
RING RING RING  
  
The bell rang that means school over. Lily, Diana, and Amanda ran up to Izumi.  
  
"Hi Izumi" they said.  
  
"Hi guys" Izumi said.  
  
"You know what I think we should say Hi Girls now because were girls not guys" said Lily.  
  
"True. Very true we aren't guys," said Diana.  
  
"I`d never want to be one either" said Amanda.  
  
"Yea" said Izumi.  
  
"So where should we go now?" asked Lily  
  
"How about...um...the mall?" asked Diana.  
  
"Ok" said Amanda.  
  
"Sorry guys, oops I mean girls. I can't I have to wait for my friend" said Izumi.  
  
"Oh yea. We never asked you who that friend was," said Lily with a smile.  
  
Izumi started to blush. (she blushed too much)  
  
"Like I was going to tell you even if you did," said Izumi.  
  
"Come on tell us. Pleeeeease" Diana said stretching the 'e' out.  
  
"Ok fine he was my" Izumi said but was cut off by Tasharmaru, who was now standing next to her.  
  
"You mean is your guy" Tasharmaru said correcting her.  
  
"Aw is he your guy Izumi," asked Amanda.  
  
Izumi looked at Amanda and shouted, "What you're kidding right. Him my boyfriend"  
  
Tasharmaru put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Don't worry honey they're just playing around" he said sweetly.  
  
Izumi turned around and pushed Tasharmaru, making him let go of her.  
  
"Number one, don't touch me. Number two; don't ever call me 'honey'. And third I don't know you well enough, so you can't even call me anything besides Izumi" Izumi shouted in annoyance.  
  
"Come on guys lets go, I think we should we should let the couple settle this fight on there own" Lily said, and they walked away, knowing that Izumi is so going to kill her later.  
  
"Oh great, now look, my friends thing your my boyfriend" Izumi said.  
  
Tasharmaru stayed quiet.  
  
"And to top it all off, I don't know how to pronounce your name" Izumi said.  
  
"It's Kou...I mean Tasharmaru" Tasharmari said quickly, after he realized he said Kou, and almost revealed his identity.  
  
"Wait a minute, did you say Kou?" Izumi asked after hearing him say the three word beginning Kouji`s name.  
  
"No, no I didn't. I said Tasharmaru" Tasharmaru said back in defense.  
  
"You get weirder by the minute" said Izumi and remembered that she was suppose to meet Kouji somewhere.  
  
"Well I have to go now. I'm meeting someone" Izumi said and walked out of the school.  
  
Once Izumi was totally out of sight Tasharmaru said, "I think I`ll play this game a little longer Izumi. It's becoming exciting"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
++++(Izumi`s House)++++  
  
Izumi walked into her house. Loner came through the dog door and greeted her with a cheerful bark. Loner was now a full-grown wolf. He had a grayish white fur coat and light blue eyes. His leg had healed completely and was stronger then any average wolf. But somehow Loner was only nice to Izumi and Kouji, and would growl at people he didn't know. Izumi walked over to Loner and pet him on the head.  
  
"Guess what Loner, We're going to see Kouji-kun today" Izumi said.  
  
Loner barked in happiness and ran over to his leash. He grabbed it and ran back to Izumi.  
  
"You remember Kouji don't you"  
  
Loner nodded his head meaning yes. Izumi attached the leash to Loner's collar.  
  
"I wonder where Kouji might be waiting for us at. Maybe the beach" Izumi thought.  
  
"How about we look for Kouji at the beach Loner?" Izumi asked Loner.  
  
Loner started pulling Izumi toward the door.  
  
"Ok Loner slow down" Izumi said and opened the door for Loner, then closed it after she walks out.  
  
Loner pulls Izumi harder after they're out the door.  
  
"Wow, slow down boy. Do you want me to take your collar off so you can run?" Izumi asked.  
  
Loner nodded. Izumi reached down and took it off. Once Izumi took it off, Loner ran toward the beach. With Izumi following him behind, but she didn't run Loner stopped at the foot of the beach, and saw a eighteen year old boy leaning against a Sakura tree, with his eyes closed. Loner sniffed the air. Somehow it smelled like something familiar about the boy.  
  
Izumi got there a couple of minutes later. Once she saw the boy she gasped in shock.  
  
************************************************************************ That's the end of chapter two. A lot of cliffhangers here. Who does this new kid, Tasharmaru think he is acting like that? Who is the boy leaning against the tree? Is it Kouji? Maybe, or maybe not. 


	3. Loner Knows Something

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. I know to many cliffhangers, but it  
makes the story interesting right. This chapter is kinda sad, funny and  
will make you want to kill me because of curiosity.  
  
Shadow Angel: It`s s`ok you don`t have to review for the first story.  
  
Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Aro: Well...in this story it sounds like   
Kouichi is Tasharmaru but who know maybe it is.  
  
Tasha Minomiya: I know I really like putting cliffhangers in my   
chapters now for some reason.   
  
Dark flaming wolf: Um...I can`t tell you if your right or not but   
you`ll know soon. Maybe in this chapter even.   
  
peace: Thanks. I love it when people say it`s good, even though I think  
I still could do better.  
  
Cherry: I`m glad you love it. I hope you`ll keep reading it too  
  
kashi: I`m going to update it taday.  
  
EvilWikka: I know it`s gettibg interesting every minute right.  
  
KristiexxNguyen: Thanks I`ll continue it right now.   
  
Cynthia: Sorry if you hate cliff hangers but it just makes the story   
me interesting   
  
Darkened Loner: Hope you enjoy the next chapters.   
  
sugr-gurl: Sorry it took so long I was kinda lazy and didn`t what to   
write this next chapter.   
  
kouji's_grlll: Well here is the next chapter   
  
prplebunnie: Well I don`t know if it will be a flame or not but I`ll   
see. Kouji is still dead but I never said he was come alive I just said  
he will met her. So that means alive or dead.  
  
Kouji luver: Well the new person isn`t Kouji or at least I`m not   
calling him Kouji. He could be though.   
  
Anonymous: Here`s the next chapter.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Izumi got there a couple of minutes later. Once she saw the boy she   
gasped in shock.  
  
"What do you think you are doing here?!" Izumi shouted.  
  
"Well, I live on this planet. Why, where do you? Mars" said the boy.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha, very funny. Now tell me the truth, Tasharmaru" said Izumi in  
a kind of angry way. She had hoped Kouji would be the one standing   
here against the tree.  
  
"I shouldn`t have come here. Loner`s going to give off who I am"   
Tasharmaru thought.  
  
Loner walked up to him and sniffed him. Then when he new for certain   
that it was the person he thought it was, he barked at him. Loner   
started playfuly pulling his sleeve toward Izumi.  
  
"That`s weird I thought Loner was only nice to me and Kouji. But then   
why is he playing with Tasharmaru. I mean he`s such a jerk" Izumi   
thought.  
  
Then when Izumi was still thinking something, or should I say someone   
pushed her onto the ground and she felt that persons lips on hers.   
First she was surprised, but then started kissing back.  
  
~~~~~(In Izumi`s head)~~~~~  
I can`t believe how wonderful it is right now. I`ve never felt this   
good in a while. The last time I`ve been this comfortable was when   
Kouji... Wait a minute Kouji.  
~~~~~(back to regular)~~~~~  
  
Izumi shot her eyes open to see Tasharmaru ontop of her with HIS lips   
on her`s. Izumi quickly pushed him off and slapped him across the   
cheek.  
  
"HENTAI" Izumi shouted as she got on her feet.  
(Heatai means Pervert. I think I spelled it right)  
  
Tasharmaru was now on the ground, looking at Izumi with a 'what did   
you do that for face'.  
  
"What was that for?! Loner was the one who pulled he toward you and   
made me fall on you" Tasharmaru shouted back  
  
"You know very well jerk. You kissed me. You..." Izumi walked closer to  
Tasharmaru preparing to slap him again.  
  
She raised her hand, and swung it. Except this time Tasharmaru caught   
her hand, and with his and pulled her down. Izumi landed on him and   
Tasarmaru held her close then started kissing her.   
  
Izumi fell into that num, blissful feeling again.  
  
"I can`t believe I`m letting him kiss me like this. What about Kouji.   
I kind of like it, but knowing that it`s not Kouji" Izumi thought and   
remembered when Kouji kissed her. It was the same feeling. The same   
amount of num, blissful and enjoying moment. Then a answer came into   
her head.   
  
Once Tasharmaru stopped he opened his eyes and stared at the person it  
his arms.   
  
After a couple of seconds Izumi pulled herself together and opened her   
eyes. She stared at Tasharmaru`s to see if he was the person she   
thought he was.  
  
The answer was totally clear now, he was a  
  
"PERVERT" Izumi shouted and smacked him again, but harder this time.  
  
Then Izumi pushed him so that he would let go of her. Loner was sitting  
quietly watching the two and had a confused look on his face.  
  
Izumi got up and brushed herself.   
  
"DON`T EVER, AND I MEAN EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Izumi shouted and walked   
off.  
  
Loner got up and walked over to Tasharmaru. Then sat next to him and   
stared at his face. He knew who Tasharmaru accually was but to make   
sure after what had happened. Tasharmaru was holding the side of the   
cheek that Izumi had slapped. Once he put his took his hand away from   
his cheek, a faint red hand mark was left. He used his right hand and   
pet Loner`s head slowly.  
  
"Well, I guess that didn`t work huh Loner" Tasharmaru said and a fake  
smile appeared on his mouth.  
  
Loner barked and started pulling Tasharmaru`s sleeve.  
  
"Sorry boy, but I just can`t let Izumi find out who I am or else she   
will be killed" Tasharmaru said and got up.  
  
Loner got up too from his sitting position.  
  
"Go on home Loner. I`ll see you later" Tasarmaru said and walked toward  
his house that he bought when he came back to this town.  
(no not moved here because he alwayed livied here)  
  
Loner followed him to see where he was going. Tasharmaru stoped at a   
two floored house that looked new. Then turned around to see Loner   
behind him.  
  
"Loner I said go home boy" Tasharmaru said.  
  
Loner nodded obediently and headed in the direction of Izumi`s house.  
  
~~~~~~(Mean while)~~~~~~  
Izumi was stting on the roof of her house, and looking up at the sky.   
The sun was about to set in the colorful sky. The sky was a mixure of   
pink, orange and yellow swirling around playfully. Then Izumi closed   
her eyes to feel the cool breeze blowing through her whole body.  
  
"Tasharmaru would love to feel this cool breeze" Izumi thought then   
shot her eyes open after she realized she said Tasharmaru instead of   
Kouji.   
  
"Why do I keep thinking about Tasharmaru now. What about Kouji? Am I   
supose to just forget about him, and fall in love again. I can`t, not   
yet at least" Izumi said to herself and closed her eyes again. But then  
remebered Kouji was supose to meet her today. She got up and jumped   
off of the roof, landing on her two feet.  
  
"Loner! Come here boy" Izumi shouted for Loner to come to her. Except   
Loner didn`t. Izumi called again but Loner was not near Izumi`s house   
yet. He was walking home, but not home yet.  
  
"Well I guess I should go look for him" Izumi said and started walking.  
  
Loner was walking, and saw Izumi coming closer to him. He barked to get  
her attention. Izumi heard Loner, and ran over to him.  
  
"Hi boy" Izumi said and pet him.  
  
Loner waited till she stopped to bark again and started pulling her.  
  
"Huh, what`s a matter? Do you want to show me something" Izumi asked   
Loner and Loner nodded.  
  
"Ok lets go then"  
  
Loner lead Izumi to a house that looked new. Loner scratched the front   
door of the house.   
  
"I don`t know Loner it`s someone`s house" Izumi said to Loner.   
  
Loner barked and pushed the door until a click sound and the door   
opened. Then Loner walked inside and up the stairs. Izumi followed him.  
As she was on the stairs she heard someone talking.  
  
~~~(a couple of minutes before and back to Tasharmaru)~~~  
Tasharmaru walked into his house and up to his bedroom. He layed on his  
bed and looked at the celling. Then he closed his eyes and went into   
deep thought.  
  
"I can`t play this Tasharmaru anymore. I have to tell her the truth"  
Tasharmaru shouted.  
  
Izumi reached the top of the staires and heard the shouts coming out of  
the room infront of her. She opened the door slowly, and saw   
Tasharmaru laying on the bed and shouting.  
  
"That`s it I have to tell her even if she gets endangered I`ll just   
protect her AGAIN. She must know that I am..........."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Is Tasharmaru really going to say who he is. Is the mystery finally  
solved. But wait what is this new evil he talks about? Doesn`t he know  
Izumi is in his room listening to him? Must be to lost in thought then.  
Find out what happens next in Live a New Life chapter 4.  
  
A/N: Finally finished. Ok, I bet some ppl think Tasharmaru is Kouichi,   
and some think it is Kouji. There is a huge clue in the story, I won`t   
tell where, but you have to read Vampires Prey over to see the clue I   
put in, to say who Tasharmaru is. Who knows I might even change it to a  
Kouichi/Izumi fanfic and keep the first one a Kouji/Izumi. 


	4. Waits a Secret

A/N: Well here is the moment you've all been waiting for, Tasharmaru is  
now going to tell us who he is. Even thought I got so little reviews it  
doesn't matter. I write these stories for my own enjoyment of them.  
Sorry it took me so long though. I didn't know who Tasharmaru was going  
to be yet.  
  
DarkLoner: I know it took a while but I finally put it up. I had it for  
a while; just forgot about it that's all. Thousands sorry DarkLoner  
but it's up now.  
  
Animegirl: Well I'm not really sure how I thought of the name  
'Tasharmarur'. It just came into my head and sounded ok so I used it.  
  
Takari-jenruki4evagirl aka Aro: Well you'll fine out it this chapter  
who Tasharmaru is. You might still like to continue reading it is cause  
it is something you like. One thing is that it will not be a Junzumi  
because Junpei isn't even going to show up in this story so sorry people  
whom like him.  
  
Shadow Angel: Glad you like the chapter and the clue was "I`ll just  
have to protect her Again" like you said. There were other clues too  
but that was the most obvious one. I think you do know who it is. Also  
I think I'm kind of scared of you now too, because you said you were  
going to hunt me down.  
  
Tasha Minomiya: Well you don't have to wait anymore because...here  
it is.  
  
Fairymon: Well thank you. I'm am getting better at this fanfiction  
writing every day. I`ll try to type these stories faster.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"That's it I have to tell her even if she gets endangered, I`ll just  
protect her again. She must know that I am not really Tasarmaru"  
Tasharmaru shouted.  
  
Izumi tried to stay quiet and listened some more to what he was saying.  
But, Loner pushed the door all the way opens, and barked. Tasharmaru  
jumped out of bed, and stared at Izumi.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Tasharmaru asked in a kind of worried and  
angry voice.  
  
"Um...all of it" Izumi said with some fear in her voice.  
  
"So then you know" Tasharmaru said not as mean or worried, but now  
depressed.  
  
"Not all of it. Who are you really?" Izumi asked sweetly, trying to get  
him to answer, because she kind of knew who he was. But wanted to make  
sure.  
  
"I can't tell you" Tasharmaru said.  
  
"What do you mean you can't tell me?" Izumi asked still trying to get  
him to answer.  
  
"Well...um...I...just can't. You'll be endangered if I do" Tasharmaru  
said, and hung his head down to stare at the floor.  
  
"Tasharmaru" Izumi starred off and Tasharmaru looked up at her.  
  
"I know who you are. All the evidence leads to only one person. The  
only person that Loner would be nice to, and the only persons whose  
lips when touches mine, makes me go into a blissful feeling. That  
person is Kouji. So Tasharmaru are you Kouji?" Izumi asked and walked  
closer to him.  
  
Tasharmaru once again stared at the ground. "Yes" he whispered trying to  
not let Izumi hear him, but Izumi was so close to him that she did.  
(Now, you all know who it is, I'm just going to call him Kouji)  
  
Tears started to show on Izumi`s face, and she swung her arms around  
Kouji`s neck. Then she fell asleep in his warm arms because it was  
already late at night. Kouji turned his head a little, and saw that she  
was asleep, so he picked her up and carried her to his bed. He laid  
her down carefully, not to wake her. Then put the covers over her.  
Kouji walked out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
"This isn't good. Now Leeraru is going to kill her" Kouji whispered.  
  
Kouji went into the living room and saw a person in the shadows.  
  
"You can stop doing that Kouichi. She knows who I am", Kouji said to  
Kouichi.  
  
"That's not a good thing. Not a good thing at all" Kouichi started  
saying. "You remember what Leeraru said. He will kill anyone who knows  
your real identity. Except me that is"  
  
Kouichi walked out of the corner her was in and in front of Kouji.  
  
"What should I do otouto?" Kouji asked not knowing what to do.  
  
"I'm not sure Kouji. He is going to come after her. Unless you can get  
destroy him first. But, you know he is much too strong. It's impossible,"  
Kouichi said.  
  
"There has to be a way. Why did I ever say 'yes' to his offer" Kouji  
said and looked to the floor.  
  
"Cause you're in love. I've learned now, that not all humans are bad.  
Especially, after I thought I lost you" Kouichi said, and put a hand on  
Kouji`s shoulder.  
  
*******************************(Flashback)*****************************  
  
Four years ago, right after Kouji was killed.  
  
"Where am I? Am I dead? Ugh, I don't remember. Wait a minute, I do  
remember Kouichi was about to hurt Izumi, and then I protected her.  
After that it all goes blank, into a pit of darkness" Kouji thought.  
  
"Kouji Minamoto, you are not dead. At least not yet. Well, actually you  
are, but your soul is not. I'm giving you a once and a life time  
chance. Do you want to see that girl again?" Leeraru asked, with a  
smile knowing that his answer would be 'yes'.  
  
"Yes, I do. But, I can't" Kouji thought, as Leeraru was talking to him.  
  
"Well, then I have a way. I can make you live again. Only because I  
like how much power you have. But, you must work for me for four year.  
Also when I give you your life you must not let anyone find out who you  
are, or else I will kill that person. Your brother may know who you are  
because I like his power as well," Leeraru said with a grin this time.  
  
Kouji thought to himself about this and came up with the answer, "Fine"  
  
*********************************(Present)*****************************  
  
"I can't nii-san. Leeraru gave me this body to live in. This is the only  
way I can survive" Kouji said, and looked up at the stairs to his  
room. "Still I can't let him hurt her. Even if he takes this body back,  
I was supposed to have died four years ago"  
  
"I`ll help you out. Just don't die on me again ok" Kouichi said and  
recalled his hand away from his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't. I already died once, I'm not doing it again"  
Kouji said, and both Kouji and Kouichi laughed together for the first  
time.  
  
(I know Kouichi has a changed attitude. I made him kinder. For now  
at least. Someone did want me to make him good so, here you go)  
  
************(After a while)************  
  
(Over to Izumi)  
  
Izumi had just woken up from her nap and looked at the clock. 4:50am.  
She walked out of bed, and was about to walk out of the room, when a  
strange sound came out of the window near the bed. Izumi walked over to  
it to see what it was when all of the sudden a shadowy figure popped up  
in front of her.  
  
Izumi screamed at the top of her lungs and....  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I know short but I promise next time I`ll make it longer or I won't post  
  
it up. It took me a while but I finished the next chapter. 


	5. Kouji's New Power

A/N: Like I said I wouldn`t put this chapter up until it was very long and I`m try to keep that promise. Sorry if it took this long though. I didn't know if I wanted to continue the story or not.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A shadow figure popped up in front of the window, and since Izumi was still tired she couldn`t see the figure that well. Izumi screamed again until the figure put a hand over her mouth, and grabbed her. The figure started flying away until out of sight from the house.  
  
***********(Over to Kouji)************ Kouji heard something coming from upstairs.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Kouji asked Kouichi.  
  
"Hear what?" Kouichi asked back.  
  
"I heard something like a...scream. Izumi!" Kouji shouted and ran upstairs.  
  
Kouichi followed him. Once Kouji got to the bedroom he looked out the window and saw a dark figure holding Izumi.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Kouji shouted to the figure.  
  
"What you don`t remember. I`m the person who gave you your life back" the figure said.  
  
"Leeraru" Kouji whispered.  
  
"Finally your smart enough to figure it out on your own. Isn`t is so sweet Kouji has finally grown up" Leeraru said in a creepy voice.  
  
"Leeraru if you even lay a hand on her I`ll" Kouji started but Leeraru cut him off.  
  
"You`ll what? I can kill you even in my sleep" Leeraru said and laughed. "If you want her then try and catch me, and you can have her"  
  
At that Leeraru flew at full speed and super sonic wave passed him, since he was going so fast.  
  
Kouji let out a growl and flew after him. Kouichi thought of something and flew back to the house. Kouji raced after Leeraru and some super sonic wave passed him as well. Leeraru stopped once he knew he was far enough and throw Izumi up into the air. Then he raced back cause he could sense Kouichi was going in the other direction, for some reason. Izumi who stopped going up into the air started falling toward the ground but they were about 80 feet in the air so it would take some time for her to actual reach the ground.  
  
Once Leeraru got closes enough to Kouji he shouted "Hey Kouji you have two choices. Save Izumi or your brother"  
  
Kouji look to his back and didn't see Kouichi, then Leeraru headed in the direction Kouichi went in. Kouji didn't know what to do. Then without even thinking he just dived down knowing Kouichi can handle Leeraru for at least a while. After a while Kouji was able to catch up to Izumi and grabbed her. Izumi had fainted though from the pressure of the fall.  
  
***********(Mean While)************ Kouichi was flying off to a church to get something when all of a sudden he was pushed into the ground by something. Kouichi got up and saw Leeraru. Leeraru was standing about 5 yards away from him.  
  
"Where do you think your going. Did you think your dumb brother would be the one to get all of the fun?" said Leeraru.  
  
Kouichi growled and thought of Leeraru`s weaknesses. Then he realized that he hated light, so Kouichi gathered some energy and made a ball of light that he learned how to do after these years and threw it at Leeraru. Leeraru closed his eyes not to look at the light as it was coming his way, and tried to move to dodges it, but it still hit him. Leeraru howled in pain and tried to recover. At the moment Kouichi started heading toward the church again.  
  
Leereru regained back to normal after a couple of minutes and had a scar on his chest now after the attack.  
  
"He'll pay for that" Leeraru said and flew strait toward Kouichi knowing where he was going.  
  
***********(Over to Kouji and Izumi)************ Kouji was trying to wake Izumi up. He shook her and she woke up.  
  
"What happened?" Izumi asked still a little dizzy.  
  
"I'll tell you but now I need to help Kouichi. Hold on" Kouji said and bent down telling Izumi to get on her back.  
  
Izumi crawled on top of him and held on tight. Kouji got up and jumped off of the ground then flew in the direction Leeraru went. He went at full speed and tries to do his best not to let Izumi fall off of him. When Kouji was trying to help Izumi up he felt a strong pain that meant Kouichi was hurt or even worst died. That worried Kouji so much that he flew even faster not even knowing that Izumi was holding onto him with her life.  
  
When Kouji was close enough to see Kouichi Leeraru had threw him so hard that he when strait through four trees. Kouji landed next to his brother and put Izumi down. He bent down to look at Kouichi closer to see if he wasn't dead.  
  
"Kouichi are you ok" Kouji asked will worry in his voice.  
  
"I been better" Kouichi said and tried to get up.  
  
But as he tried he fell back down. Kouji called Izumi to watch out for Kouichi. Izumi walked over Kouichi and looked at his cuts.  
  
"Kouji he's in a bad condition" Izumi said and helped Kouichi to a sitting position.  
  
Kouji got up and looked at Leeraru. His eyes looked like they were on fire.  
  
"How dare you. How dare you try and hurt Izumi and my brother. You'll pay for that," Kouji said and some kind of light surrounded him.  
  
Kouji walked toward Leeraru. Leeraru smiled and looked at him. Then he formed a ball of dark energy and threw it at Kouji. Kouji put his right hand up and formed a barrier to defend against the attack and sending it back to him. Before the energy ball hit Leeraru he hit it to the left making it go threw at least 20 trees and into a rock wall.  
  
"I guess you've gotten stronger over the years, huh Kouji" Leerau said with a smirk.  
  
Kouji stayed quiet and kept walking toward Leeraru. Kouji looked strait and Leeraru again and roared into the sky making the energy waves around him fly into the sky. That energy went shooting down and grabbed Leeraru. He struggled to get through but was paralyzed by the energy having light in it. Then Kouji started running toward Leeraru with even more energy going around him making his body turn into the energy. After his body was fully turned into the energy the head of it looked like part of a wolf. Kouji went right through Lerraru and turned back to normal. Leeraru just stood there frozen and then exploded from the power of the attack. Kouji looked back and fell to the ground from the amount of energy used. Kouichi had recovered and got up. Both of them ran over to Kouji to see if he was ok. Izumi held Kouji so that his head was laying on her lap. Kouichi checked his pulse and he was....  
  
A/N: So how was that. The next chapter will be that last of the story so cross your fingers that Kouji lives because he could die again if you don`t. 


	6. A Dream or Real

A/N: I don't know if I should let Kouji live or die, but you will get a surprise in the end but don't skip down to it or you'll miss finding out if Kouji lives or dies. Well here is that last chapter of Live a New Life. Thanks all of you guys/girls for reading this story and reviewing. I' like to give a special thanks to ZetaBee for giving me the idea for the ending. Oh and sorry for the long wait but it's worth it.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Kouichi checked Kouji's pulse and he was very worried, because his pulse was slowing down.  
  
"Izumi, Kouji's pulse is slowing down we need to get him to the hospital right away before it's to late. I'll carry him but you need to tell me where the nearest hospital is" Kouchi said, as he grabbed Kouji and pulled him over his back.  
  
"The nearest one is only three blocks from here. I'll lead the way" Izumi said and started heading toward the hospital while Kouichi was following behind.  
  
Kouichi was able to see the roof of the hospital and ran faster. Once they got to the entrance, Izumi opened the door for Kouichi and he ran up to the front counter where he saw two nurses.  
  
"I NEED A DOCTOR RIGHT NOW!" Kouichi shouted.  
  
One nurse quickly ran over to Kouichi and grabbed Kouji then brought him to room 493. The other nurse ran over to the phone and called for Dr. Hitomotashi to go to room 493 this instant. I man wearing glasses and a white uniform ran into room 493 and closed the door.  
  
"I need your name, her name, the person's name you brought in, and your relationship" The nurse that called for the doctor said and handed Kouichi a forum to fill out. "You may fill this out in the waiting room"  
  
Kouichi took the forum and with Izumi went to the waiting room. He filled it out and gave it back to the nurse, who put it in the basket on the door of room 493. Izumi and Kouichi both waited and waited until about an hour when Dr. Hitomotashi had came out, and said the Kouji was going to be fine. Both Kouichi and Izumi let out a sign of relief.  
  
"Can I go in and see him?" Izumi asked.  
  
"Sure, he is awake right now but don't let him move too much" said Dr. Hitomotashi.  
  
Izumi walked into room 493, and saw that Kouji was lying against the bed. He looked as though he was sleeping. She walked over to Kouji's side and took his hand in hers.  
  
"I hope you'll wake up soon Kouji" Izumi whispered softly to Kouji.  
  
At that moment Kouji`s eyes shuttered and he saw Izumi.  
  
"Your.wish.is.granted" Kouji slowly said with a weak voice.  
  
"Kouji!?" Izumi almost shouted in disbelief as she flung herself into his arms. "I'm so glad your alive." "Why wouldn't I be? You can't kill me that easily. Not unless you want me dead" Kouji said as he let out a little grin.  
  
Izumi couldn't help but laugh. As they started talking, the room somehow went pitched black and suddenly a ghostly Leeraru appeared.  
  
"You can't defeat me that easily," Leeraru said as he formed a large electrical fireball and threw it toward Kouji and Izumi.  
  
Izumi's POV I saw the fireball head toward Kouji and me. I didn't know what to do. I was just frozen. Couldn't even move to try and dodge. I closed my eyes to wait for the pain. But it didn't come. I opened my eyes again to see Kouji. He had jumped in front of me even though he was still healing from the loss of energy from last time. Then I felt him fall onto me.  
  
"Kouji." I whispered slowly scared if he would answer or not.  
  
"Are. are you ok?" Kouji said back.  
  
"Yea. Why did you do that?"  
  
"I couldn't let you get hurt"  
  
"Idiot"  
  
I looked at Leeraru. He had his hand up and I saw him shot darkness out from there. I held Kouji really tight and everything went black.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A/N: So should I stop there. Well since it would be to short to stop and since I kept everyone waiting so long. I'll continue. I don't think anyone would want to wait either. Anyway I did say this was going to be that last chapter.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Izumi's POV I woke up lying in a bed. I looked to my sides and saw a machine that kept track of the heart's beat. I looked to my other side and saw Lily, Diana, and Amanda.  
  
"Hey, looked like you finally up" Diana said.  
  
"What happened?" I asked feeling like I truck hit me. Then I remembered Kouji. "Where's Kouji and Kouji and Kouichi. Are they ok?"  
  
"Who? We don't know a Kouji or Kouichi? Do we?" Lily asked confused.  
  
"But you meet then before. It was like since a couple of weeks since you meet them." I said.  
  
"Izumi you were in a coma for 6 years. You couldn't have introduce anyone to us," said Amanda.  
  
I looked at her with disbelief. Six years in a coma, but what about Kouji and what had happened? Was it all a dream? It all seemed real. It had to be real. Kouji.he felt so real.  
  
"We need to go and get something ok." Lily said as they all left the room.  
  
I looked out the window to see the area. What I saw shocked me. It was a boy that looked like Kouji wearing a blue cap walking away from the hospital. He turned and I saw him smile and me and said something but it was to far to hear. His lips spelled out "I still will always love you." Then he disappeared.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
A/N: So how was that for an ending. I wonder can I make another sequel to this one. Or is it to long already. You guys decide. Even though I'm not going to write a new fanfic yet doesn't mean I won't write another sequel 


End file.
